


Irredeemable

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Zine Pieces [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Daemon Glauca, Daemonification, Drautos Zine, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: In the end, there had been pain.The inescapable agony of a body in its death throes, fighting for just a few more moments of precious life. Battered lungs and an overwhelmed heart attempting to overcome to survive beneath the oppressive weight of the metallic second skin and the sharp edges of a blade that did not belong. Exhausted muscles spasming every few moments as though trying to convince the rest of the body to move, to do something. And as the body of the man who had been considered something a brother as it disintegrated before tired eyes, fingers twitched and a silent voice screamed.Then there was peace.
Series: Zine Pieces [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505765
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: A Captain's Tale





	Irredeemable

**Author's Note:**

> My piece for 'A Captain's Tale' - A Titus Drautos fanzine that I modded! 
> 
> Honestly, everyone in this zine was incredible and so talented. Please check out all of their work!

In the end, there had been pain. 

The inescapable agony of a body in its death throes, fighting for just a few more moments of precious life. Battered lungs and an overwhelmed heart attempting to overcome to survive beneath the oppressive weight of the metallic second skin and the sharp edges of a blade that did not belong. Exhausted muscles spasming every few moments as though trying to convince the rest of the body to move, to do  _ something.  _ And as the body of the man who had been considered something a brother as it disintegrated before tired eyes, fingers twitched and a silent voice screamed. 

Then there was peace. A blissful nothingness. The physical pain and exhaustion bleeding out into the void leaving behind a blackened spark of a soul that was once a man.

It allowed itself to float in the empty embrace of the abyss for an indeterminable amount of time, content to experience nothing. Every now and then an additional spark briefly joined it, circling closer until it’s light mixed with the darkness of the tainted one, at which point it would flee in a direction the other could not follow. After countless encounters, it had tried to follow one of its lighter brethren, curious as to why the brighter one feared it so and desperate to escape the endless loneliness. It had succeeded in doing so for a while, the bright soul keeping just out of reach and darting away whenever it closed the distance, but then came the swords.

It wasn’t sure where the swords had come from or how they were there, only that they caused pain. The blades had struck from every angle, burying themselves deep into its core and projecting so much _hatred,_ before violently ejecting it back into the abyss. Casting it away from the light. The tainted one had shivered and tried to make itself smaller, pulling in the tendrils of darkness that surrounded itself and burying the few small ones beneath them. When another light spark appeared, seeking out its company, it lashed out. If the presence of the light ones resulted in pain, it didn’t want them. Without them the void was peaceful, it wasn’t burnt or made to feel inferior, it simply was. And even for a soul as lost and confused as itself, it was content with its lonely existence. 

The void was safe. The void was peaceful. 

And then there was another, far darker spark with sharp edges and an oily sheen. It was curious and relieved. Up until then, there had only been light souls, ones whose presence caused pain and attracted the swords. But this? This was one like itself. One whose dark tendrils reached out to gently caress it, urging it closer and promising safety. It was unsure at first, waiting for the wrath of the blades, but when they failed to come it allowed its own tendrils to reach out. They had flitted around one another,  _ testing each other _ , something whispered to it and when the darker one moved closer, it allowed itself to be welcomed into a warm embrace. 

_Aren’t you precious,_ the same thing whispered, briefly startling it before the tainted one realised the ‘voice’ was coming from its companion. _So afraid, so desperate for companionship. Is this how you have always been?_ Did the other expect an answer? How was it supposed to provide one? Confused and somewhat wary, it reached out a singular tendril trying to convey something - not that it was entirely certain what it was that it was trying to communicate. _Oh, General, how the mighty have fallen. Allow me to assist you._ And then there were claws. The darker, oily tendrils of the other solidified and much like the swords buried themselves into its core as smaller ones moved to encase it in darkness. It flared its light in terror as those same claws tore through it, embracing the stained part of itself and smothering the light. 

What was it doing?! Why did it hurt so much?! There wasn’t supposed to be pain in the void!

_ Oh dear, you always were a stubborn one.  _ The other lamented as the claws renewed their attack, digging deeper than it thought was possible and smothering the remaining tendrils of its light. In desperation, it screamed out into the void, searching for anything to come to its aid only to find the abyss devoid of any other sparks. Why did they refuse? Did they truly hate it so much for its darkness that they would willingly stay away and allow it to be tortured?  _ They fear you,  _ The dark one whispered,  _ You betrayed them General. You raised their city to the ground, killed their King and unleashed a Daemonic horde upon their homes. No one is coming for you.  _ It made one final attempt to save itself from the pain, from the darkness, withdrawing into itself and focusing its remaining strength on trying to remove the claws.  _ Just give in, give yourself to me and the pain will stop. I can take it all away. The loneliness, the pain, the fear, just let go.  _ It keened, desperately clinging onto the last light portion of itself, tainted tendrils desperately trying to fight off the darkness but the pain was becoming unbearable. The claws clung on tighter, tearing into its very being.

**_SURRENDER._ ** The dark one hissed and with one final, inaudible scream, it released its hold on the light and allowed the darkness to consume it.

\--

In the beginning, there was darkness.

It awoke amidst a pile of rubble, staring up at the endless void above. For a moment it simply laid there, taking in its surroundings, listening to the distorted cries that sounded so familiar and reaching for the solid weight of the ground beneath twisted fingers. Confused by the physicality of the world it found itself in, it slowly began to move, broken and bent limbs moving to support its weight with ease as it cautiously stood. 

Around it, little balls of flames floated by, though none dared come within arms reach. It briefly considered approaching the strange creatures but the desire to do so was quickly dissipated as it felt a familiar tug. Curious it tilted its head and examined its body. There, wrapped around the warped metal that made up its right leg, was a charred and smoking tendril. It tried to pull away from the offending thing, only to have the tendril tighten and attempt to pull it in the opposite direction, sending a burst of agony up its leg in the process. Howling in pain, it swiped at its attacker but still, it clung on, keeping it firmly ensnared in its grasp.

“Ah, there you are,” A voice crooned. Snapping its head up and growling lowly, it watched as a strange creature emerged from the darkness. More of the tendrils danced around its body, curling up over limbs and crawling over the ground it walked over. Most interesting of all was the black, oily substance that covered its face. “My wayward General, I’ve been looking for you.” The creature drawled as it moved within range. Hissing a warning it stepped backwards but was prevented from moving further by the tendril around its leg. “Now now, no need for hostilities my friend. Twas I who saved you from that awfully lonely place after all, though I don’t suppose you will remember it. None of you ever seem to.” The creature closed the distance between them both and with no hesitation, reached out to touch its face. This time, instead of recoiling it remained still, the touch somewhat familiar and comforting yet at the same time disconcerting. 

“There we go, much better.” The corners of the creature's mouth moved upwards, distorting its face further. “You always were so very loyal to us General, to me.” General? What was a General? Was that its name? Did beings such as itself even have those? Confused it narrowed its eyes and hissed out another warning only to receive a sharp slap in return. “None of that.” The creature hissed back “I would so hate to have to terminate you after I spent so long trying to pull you back.” The hand that had slapped it made gentle motions over the same spot as though trying to soothe away the pain. Bewildered by the sudden change in addition to the warmth and feeling of safety that bled throughout its body, it leant into the touch which in turn, startled a laugh out of the other. “Yes, you’ll do nicely.” The creature stepped away, taking the warmth with it. Desperate, it shuffled forward wanting to be closer to the source of comfort once more. Laughing the curious creature waved its hand and spun on its heels, recalling the tendril that had been wrapped around its leg as it moved off into the darkness. “Come along General, we wouldn’t want to be late for the Royal Reunion. I hear the party is something to  _ die for. _ ” 

With a huff, it stretched its distorted limbs outwards and dutifully followed the strange creature, the pull in its chest urging it onwards, encouraging it to remain close.

In the beginning, there was darkness, and in that darkness, a lost soul fell further from the light.


End file.
